Don't call me Kitten
by Duchess of Strumpetness
Summary: Kate discovers the ramifications of calling Rick "Kitten". Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.


**Title: ****Don't Call Me "Kitten"**

By: The Duchess of Strumpetness

Rated: PG17+ (M/F)

Fandom: Castle

Pairings: Richard Castle & Kate Beckett

Dedication: To the girls of , they know who they are. Thanks

Feedback: Pretty please I'm a feedback junkie! Constructive criticism is more than welcome.

Summary: Kate discovers the ramifications of calling Rick "Kitten".

Disclaimer: Castle does not belong to me and I do not make any money from my fic.

Rick had warned her repeatedly not to call him _Kitten_ but Kate persisted. It drove him crazy. Sometimes she needed to be taught a lesson. The precinct was deserted, everyone else had left hours ago and Kate had just walked past him into the break room, trailed her fingers over his shoulders and called him _kitten_. It had the same effect as always and it was time Kate Beckett learnt the ramifications of her actions.

Rick swung out of the chair and followed Kate into the break room. She was humming softly when he walked in, shoved her roughly against the wall, and kissed her. At her startled gasp, he deepened the kiss, teasing her tongue with his. Her hands had flattened on his chest when he had grabbed her but now Kate had a death grip on his shirt and was kissing him back. Their tongues were intertwined and Rick shoved Kate harder against the wall and ground his hips against hers, letting her feel how hard he was. He felt rather than heard her soft whimper as he dropped his hands to her arse and dragged her closer. His lungs screaming for air he dragged his mouth from hers and attacked her ear, tracing the delicate curves with his tongue sending a cascade of goose-bumps along her throat and arms. She tilted her head to give him greater access and Rick trailed a line of not so gentle nips down to her shoulder. Kate shuddered in his arms.

"Castle, what do you think you're doing?" she asked shakily as Rick nipped her ear again.

"Teaching you a lesson," he whispered into her ear and Kate moaned in response. Any finesse Rick would have claimed with the ladies and totally deserted him tonight, all he could think of was of how Kate responded to him and how badly he wanted to be inside her.

"Why?" she managed to utter before any capability to form coherent sentences deserted her totally.

"I warned you not to call me kitten." Rick replied just before he kissed her again. Long slow seductive kisses that left Kate moaning in his arms and kissing him back just as feverishly

Rick let go of Kate's arse and slid his hands up her legs, taking her skirt with him. Usually they were covered in pants but today Kate had worn a skirt, a mid thigh flowing skirt that swayed with her hips and was absolutely no barrier against Rick's hands. Higher and higher, they pushed the skirt until Rick had his hands full of Kate's bare arse. It filled his hands perfectly but dimly it penetrated Rick's lust filled brain that there was nothing in the way. Grinning he slid his hand around to her hip and found a thin strip of lace, with a rough tug he snapped the lace and dropped the thong to the floor leaving Kate naked under the skirt.

Rick slid his hands a further down her thighs and effortlessly lifted Kate off the floor. Startled she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as it brought their bodies closer, if that was possible. If the bulge in his jeans was any indication she'd be split in two when he started to fuck her and Kate had no doubt it would be a fucking, nothing slow and romantic, not this first time, but fast and furious and oh so badly needed. He was driving her mad with his kisses and nibbles and teasing. Kate had never been so worked up in her life but then again she had never really had a man just take what he wanted. There was something very primal about it she thought as she hid her grin in Rick's shoulder, did he really think she would stop calling him kitten now she knew the result?

Rick took three steps sidewards and sat Kate on the very edge of the counter, unwrapped her arms from around his neck and simply ripped her blouse open, buttons flew across the break room but Kate could not work up the effort to care as she clenched in startled arousal. He stripped off her blouse and bra and carelessly dropping them on the floor and sucked her nipple deep into his mouth until Kate wanted to scream in frustrated arousal. She had never been so turned on in her life. She jumped as Rick slid one hand up under her skirt and slid his fingers into her dripping wet curls. She could not hide her reaction to him.

Rick knew he could not wait much longer, feeling her clench around his fingers was almost his undoing. They were drenched with her arousal. Impatiently Rick dragged his wallet from his jeans pocket, tossed it on the counter and unbuckled his belt. Unashamedly Kate helped him unsnap his jeans and shove them and his boxers down. At her gasp, Rick pulled her right to the edge of the counter and rubbed himself against her. Feverishly she attacked the buttons on his shirt; impatiently Rick ripped it open and shrugged it off, dropping it on top of her shirt on the floor.

Kate wrapped her ankles around his waist and pulled Rick closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. She raked her fingernails down his back and Rick hissed at the sting but it just spurred him on. Frantically he kissed her, rubbing himself against her entrance and delighting in her soft moans of pleasure. Desperately Rick felt around the counter for his wallet, finally grabbing it, he flipped it open, and pulled out two packages, ripping one open he fumbled with the condom, nearly dropping it. Kate's throaty chuckle and hard nip on his ear did nothing for his clumsiness. Muttering a foul obscenity, he rolled the condom on, hoisted Kate in his hands and filled her totally in one smooth motion.

Kate gasped at the suddenness of it. There was no pain of course but fullness she had not experienced before. Rick paused to give her time to adjust to his sheer size before he started thrusting desperately into her. Kate could feel his arse flex under the ankles where they crossed his back, the muscles in his shoulders smooth and strong under her hands and his mouth doing wicked things to hers. It had been too long since she had taken a lover and this was so frantic and sudden she knew she would not last long but she wanted to hold off as long as she could to fully experience Rick Castle in lust. While it was clear, Rick was driven by his own lust he made sure she was not left behind and really all Kate could do was hold on and enjoy the ride.

All that could be heard in the precinct was their heavy breathing and the sound of their bodies slapping together. Sweat cascaded down Rick's back and Kate brushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes, he grinned at her, that cheeky Castle smile she loved and slammed his hips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, the beginning of a huge orgasm building within her. Like a huge tsunami, it swept over her, taking her over the edge and Kate screamed with the force to it, she had never had an orgasm like that in her life. Pounding into her Rick felt her orgasm flutter along him and it tipped him over the edge. Groaning out an "oh God Kate" he came as well.

Sedated, sweaty and exhausted Kate glanced at the clock over Ricks' shoulder and was startled to realist that only twenty minutes had passed. She smiled; knowing 8:30 pm would always have a special significant for her now.

"You OK?" Rick asked gently untangling her ankles from his back and letting her legs rest against the cupboard.

"I'm not sure," she replied truthfully "but I know I just want to curl up and go to sleep." At Rick's bark of laugher, she scowled at him "isn't that what great sex is supposed to do, make you sleepy?" "Not sure," he stooped and picked up their clothes from the floor, "when I classify it as 'great sex' I'll let you know" at Kate's startled glance, he scooped her up in his arms with their clothes and walked through to the showers.

"That wasn't 'great'?" she asked startled and Rick chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh yep that was great, but its not top ten," he kissed her "yet!"

Kate had to admit there was something to be said about letting a man take control sometimes.


End file.
